Hunting the Wild Hunt
|Image = Places Druids circle.png |Chapter = 4 |Location = Fields |Given by = The Hermit |Reward = + choice of reward + 8000 XP |Related = None |ID = q4011_hermit }}Hunting the Wild Hunt is an optional quest in Chapter IV which Geralt can receive from the Hermit in the Fields. Walkthrough While speaking with the Lady of the Lake, Geralt learned that the Fisher King was not her only servant in town. The Hermit, a druid, was also part of her circle and happened to be an expert on the legend of the Holy Grail. He decided to pay the recluse a visit. The hermit was an obliging fellow who was more than happy to satisfy Geralt's curiosity about the Holy Grail and the Lady of the Lake. In return, the witcher asked him if he was in need of the services of a witcher. Surprisingly (not!) he was. The hermit explained that the King of the Wild Hunt and his band of crazed specters had invaded the fields trying to lure the spirits of the Lady's fallen champions, knights who were buried outside the hermit's hut in the kurgans, into their midst. He told the witcher that while he can not hope to kill the King of the Wild Hunt himself, killing nine of his wraiths, a sacred number to the druids, would send him on his way. These specters appeared after dark, near the Druids' lantern in the southeastern area of the fields, near the ravine. Geralt must have used mandrake sprinkled on the lantern's flame to keep the King of the Wild Hunt at bay while he killed the nine minions. Geralt did as instructed and made quick work of the wraiths. He then went back to see the hermit and and collected his reward. Notes You can choose your reward in this quest. Possible rewards are: * A book on vampires. * Ownership of the witcher's hut (contains a few things, but is ultimately a rip-off): ** A rattle talisman for protection against giant centipedes worth 80 (200 to the Hermit). ** Contrary to what the hermit claims, you can not use the hut to store items. ** Meditation within the witcher's hut is not possible (despite the Fireplace having a "name plate"). * Wreath of immortelles ** The Wreath will come in handy in the quest The Heat of the Day as it is used to free nightwraiths of their curse. Independently of your choice you also receive a pouch of salt talisman for protection against wraiths, worth 120 (300 to the Hermit). It is possible to do the quest without the Mandrake roots. *Most easy way to do it is by using the Igni sign after boosting it's power. **Simply doing the quest between 21:00(9:00 pm) and 0:00(12:00 am) will already give it 100% Sign intensity boost from the Rising Moon talent you get in Chapter II. **There is also a Place of Power nearby where you can perform the Ritual of Magic to gain another 100% Sign intensity boost and also nearby there is the Circle of the Walking Fire which will give Igni another 50% boost when used. **With all these boost put together the Igni will destroy all the Wraiths in one hit. Depending on your position and how fast the Wraiths respawn it is possible to destroy 2 waves in one go. **The only potion worth using for the fight is Tawny Owl in case you run out of edurence and/or if you wish to use Quen to shield yourself from the King while waiting for the next wave to spawn. You can also use Petri's Philter however that may only be necessary if your Igni is still low level which in Chapter IV is unlikely. Despite what the Hermit says it is possible to kill the King of the Wild Hunt during the quest. *This can be accomplished by placing Dragon's Dream bombs in the place where the King will spawn before starting the quest or before nighfall. However it takes nearly 60 of them to accomplish! He usually appears before the 2 stones facing the totem. **Simply pull away the first wave of Wraiths from the circle and kill them. The King will now appear along with the 2nd wave. If he appears in the wrong place you will have to try over. **The agro range of the Wraiths is far bigger than the King's so you can pull away the 2nd wave and kill 2 out of 3 if you want to. Then pull the last one far away from the circle and run away from it until it stops persuing you. When that happens the Wraith will simply stay where it is. The best way to do it is doing a circle around the hill where the entrance to the Crypt is and then return to the Druid's circle from the south. **Now come close to the circle, but not close enough to agro the King, and use the improved Igni to throw a long range fire ball at the King and your bombs. If you hit right all of them will go off and it's bye bye for the King. If you hit wrong fear not the King will not attack so you can try as many times as you need as long as you don't get too close to him. **You can now search his remains for the Vapors of the Hunt. However there doesn't appear to be any potion you can make from it. *You will still have to kill 9 Wraiths to finish the quest, the only real difference is that the King will not appear for the last wave now. Phases The Wild Hunt The hermit asked me to kill the wraiths that haunt the Druids' circle. He also told me how to repel the King of the Wild Hunt. First, I need to collect some mandrake root from the kurgans (or barrows) by the hermit's hut. Then I need to place the root in the fireplace within the Druids' circle and light it. I need mandrake root to drive the King of the Wild Hunt and his specters away from the Druids' Circle. Mandrake I must defeat the wraiths that haunt the Druids' circle. The hermit claims I can keep the King of the Hunt away by placing mandrake root on the fire in the Druids' Circle and lighting it. I must use mandrake root to drive the wraiths and the King of the Hunt away from the Druids' Circle. I must use mandrake root to drive the wraiths and the King of the Wild Hunt away from the Druids' Circle. Wraiths I defeated several wraiths, but I need to kill more if I'm to drive the Hunt away from the area. I have to defeat several more wraiths. (500 XP) The Fire I lit the fire and the King of the Hunt no longer troubles me. I can now destroy the other wraiths. More Wraiths I dispatched several more wraiths. I hope a few more will be enough. I must defeat several more wraiths. (1000 XP) The Fire I lit the fire and thus avoided having to face the King of the Hunt. I can now destroy the other wraiths. Quest Completed I defeated all the wraiths as agreed. I should see the hermit about my reward. Now I can see the hermit about my reward. (1500 XP) A Reward I picked up my reward. The hermit was grateful. He also gave me some wraith-repelling salt. I received my reward. ( + choice of reward + 5000 XP) Videos File:Hunting the Wild Hunt and Holy Grail Story cs:Pronásledování Divokého honu de:Jagd auf die Wilde Jagd es:Detrás de la cacería salvaje fr:Chasser la chasse sauvage it:A caccia della Caccia Selvaggia hu:Vadászat a vadakra pl:Polowanie na Gon ru:Охота на Дикую Охоту Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher quests